


I'ts Magic

by KirianeMew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, I Blame Tumblr, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Magic, Park Jimin Is a Good Friend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirianeMew/pseuds/KirianeMew
Summary: “Leviosa!” you angrily said waving your wand back and forths at the feather, who began to tremble “It’s moving!” you told Ginny as both of you watched the white object shake. Then smoke started coming from it. You saw fire, and the white feather turned into ashes.Your ears catched a laugh coming from your side, it was Jungkook, you frowned at him as you felt contradictory feelings growing on your inside. You wanted to punch his face to shut him but at the same time, for some reason, you liked hearing his laugh.Probably it was admiration.But you felt it was something more.





	I'ts Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Acclaration: This chapter and the second one will be taking place on 'Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets' but the story won't be centered on it's events.
> 
> First year: Y/N, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin.
> 
> Second Year: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi.

[THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS]

You met him at the Hogwarts Express The 9 3/4 platform was, as expected of a busy 1st of September, crowded of walking figures, bodies kept emerging from the magic wall that stood by your side, observing them move in a rush to the incoming train which was beginning to appear as a small blur in the distance, it's whistling could be heard from afar. It wasn't your first time being on the secret platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express to make an appearance, last year your older brother Yoongi finally debuted as a Hogwarts student, and of course, he was selected as a Slytherin. You saw how he wore his house uniform proudly, watching the emblem of the Snake on his chest as he played with his white owl. You were curious of which house you would be picked for, also somehow terrified, but you didn't want to admit it, your brother would had teased you endlessly if he had known about your worries .

The sound of the train's engine was slowly approaching to the platform, as the Hogwarts Express moved closer the people began to move frenetically, until it finally stopped. The next thing you saw was the metallic doors opening, students from of all ages began to get on the Express.You turned to see your mother who embraced you in a tight hug, you felt your squeezed lungs scream for air "Mom!" you managed to exclaim and heard your mother complaining with a grunt slowly pulling away then turned to her older son, repeating the same procedure.

"Take care of your sister" she warned her son "And you honey, please, don't get into trouble, yoongi already caused me too many headaches last year" a smirk appeared on your face as you saw Yoongi, or how you called him, Suga (a nickname you picked when you were little since you couldn't pronounce his name), trying to get away of the conversation that was turning uncomfortable "You should learn one thing or two about your friend Namjoon instead of wasting your time talking to Potter who only causes trouble" the twelve year old rolled his eyes as a sign of exasperation. 

The whistling of the train alerted that it was time to leave, you entered the first train car looking at the ocean of parents who watched their kids leave. Looking over the train hall, you saw most of the seats already taken, you had lost sight of your brother when he got into the Hogwarts Express, he probably would had already met his friends. You sat in a empty seat next to the window on the last row of the train car, watching as the other students of your same age where slowly making groups, becoming friends. You would had lied if you said you weren't feeling lonely. You had never been good at meeting people it was a characteristic you had inherited from your mother and you could also see little features of this peculiarity in your brother's behavior, but he was lucky to meet his friends, you had never met them but Suga spent all summer sending letters to Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok. You hated to admit that you were jealous everytime your brother mentioned them.

As you watched the window, you noticed the blurry figure of what it seemed a car flying next to the train causing fuss between the students, all approaching quickly to the glass. Two loud redheads were screaming "That's Potter and Ron!" which you only recognised the name Potter, knowing the story about his scar and 'He, who must not be named', you supposed the were the Weasleys, your brother told you about their infamous redhead and their fame for belonging to Gryffindor.

After all the excitement for the mysterious flying car ended, you were again left alone, reading a Hogwarts' Guide for students of first year. A small figure was catched by the corner of your eyes, you didn't know if it was a rat or a hamster, but in front of you stood a rodent with half of their petite body inside of your bag looking for what you thought were your chocolate frogs "Tata! I was looking for you everywhere" you heard a masculine voice, when you turned your head, you saw three boys watching the rat trying to reach the three packages of chocolate frogs. The one who talked got close to the rodent slowly, trying to not scare the animal, and took it with his large hands, stroking it's smooth hair. "Oh, by the way, I'm Taehyung, sorry for the intrusion" he introduced himself while the little rat tried to scape of his hands "Tata smelled the chocolate frogs and scaped from his carrier, you piggish rat"

"Oh, I'm Y/N" you awkwardly said looking at the other two boys that rested on the door of the chamber. One of them introduced as Jimin and the other one murmured his name, Jungkook, timidly. This time it was Jimin who talked "Can we stay here? The guys on our chamber broke the window trying to make a spell and it's too cold to stay there". You didn't think twice and immediately responded "O-of course" you gave them a smile, trying to not mess up the opportunity of making new friends. Taehyung and Jimin took a sit in front of you, and Jungkook by your side. Maybe your brother wasn't the only one with luck.

[THE SORTING HAT]

The first to notice the shadow of the castle was him, the boy who never spoke, the quiet kid that was sitting by your side, too shy to try to start a conversation of more than two words, Jungkook. Your ears catched a quiet mumble that apparently said "We've arrived". Every head turned to admire the gigantic structure that stood in front of them, you felt minuscule, like Taehyung's rat, compared to the enormous towers that surrounded the castle. Your eyes catched glimpsed of what it seemed a car flying below the castle. 

When you stood in front of the wooden gates of the castle, a woman with a severe facial expression came to welcome you, she introduced herself as the professor McGonagall. When she mentioned the sorting ceremony, you felt your heart beat in what you couldn't decide whether excitement or fear.

You watched as Jungkook observed a the ceiling, your eyes grew wild as they saw the stars and the moon shine, "It is a spell" he said noticing your amazement "My brother told me" the fact that he was starting the conversation took you by surprise, in the never-ending hours that lasted the trip you didn't remember seeing him responding more than a "yes" or a "no", sometimes he would had just nodded. 

You would had said something if it weren't for the hat that started to sing a song about the house sorting. You felt sick as you heard names being called to climb the stairs that led to a chair in the middle of a wooden platform. The hat began to scream houses, a redhead girl called Ginny Weasley was being sorted "Gryffindor!" you turned to see how a sea of red and yellow uniforms stood proud to receive a new member. Taehyung was sorted into Hufflepuff and Jimin into Slytherin, it seemed you were going to be in different houses, you knew the feeling was stupid, you didn't even knew them that much, but the idea of them meeting new people and forgetting you clouded your mind. 

"Aren't you nervous?" you asked the boy next to you, who seemed to be relaxed, to get those thoughts away of your mind, he looked at you and answered "Eager to see which house I will be put into" it was as if the professor McGonagall heard his words because he was the next to sit in the chair. The Great Hall became silent as they saw the Hat thinking until it finally exclaimed a "Ravenclaw!" you saw the boy being greeted by the blue and silver tunics that got up from their sites. 

And the next one was you.

Oh, Merlin. 

Glupping you put the hat on your head, immediately hearing how it began to work. Was it reading your mind? You didn't know but you heard it's voice in your head "You're a difficult one, I hadn't had a challenge like this since the boy with a scar in his head" it's voice echoed in the corners of your mind "You want to become a great witch, I see ambition on you like your brother as I see a great will to learn and to work hard...but that fire and courage inside you it's what stands out the most... Then i guess it's decided..."

"GRYFFINDOR"

A certain boy couldn't help but smile as he watched you sitting on Gryffindor's table. 

[YOUR FIRST FLYING CLASS]

Professor Rooch watched all of her students as they tried to levitate their brooms. You watched as the wooden sticked shaked on the grass, not getting up as you pointlessly repeated once again "Up". You watched your redhead friend, Ginny, whose broom was in the same condition as yours. Hogwarts' subjects were more complicated than expected, your first week in the school was tiring, but you were glad you made friends with Ginny. You also met Namjoon and Jin, your brother's bestfriends who were also on Gryffindor, all your insecurities about being left alone were erased from your head.

You took a quick glance at your Ravenclaw friend who surprisingly had his broom already on his hand, he gave you a smile as he catched you looking at him. As you felt your cheeks growing warm, your broom got up quickly from the grass, hitting you with force on your nose. Everybody started to laugh, and you could feel the blood coming out of your nose. You heard Ginny's concerned voice but all you could think was his smile. Maybe the broom hit also your head.

[LEVIOSA] You saw as the white feather stood still while you said "leviosa", you sighed of exasperation seeing how Ginny's feather at least shaked on the table. You noticed a sort of notebook hidden under all your friend’s books, it seemed old, worn out. When your redhead friend felt your stare, immediately put away the notebook, placing it on her bag. Neither of you said a thing, but the thought didn’t want to leave your mind, wondering about what it could be.

‘Maybe it is her diary...’ 

Your eyes catched a white figure flying around the class, searching for where it came from you found a familiar wand making circles in the air guiding the feather across the class. It didn’t surprise you when you discovered your Ravenclaw friend (who wasn’t really your friend because he was too shy to even start a conversation) was the first to control the spell. Was there anything he wasn’t good at? You didn’t know wheter it was envy or admiration, but you felt a strong emotion taking over you as you remembered how he stood out in every class you had.

“Leviosa!” you angrily said waving your wand back and forths at the feather, who began to tremble “It’s moving!” you told Ginny as both of you watched the white object shake. Then smoke started coming from it. You saw fire, and the white feather turned into ashes. 

Your ears catched a laugh coming from your side, it was Jungkook, you frowned at him as you felt contradictory feelings growing on your insides. You wanted to punch his face to shut him but at the same time, for some reason, you liked hearing his laugh. 

Probably it was admiration.

But you felt it was something more.


End file.
